1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a display, and more particularly, to a display connector for an electronic device configured such that the display is detachable from the body of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device having a display, such as a notebook computer, a web video phone, a digital video camera, or the like, has a display integrally formed with a body. Herein, the display may also be referred to as a display member for the sake of generality and linguistic convenience. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional notebook computer as an example of an electronic device having an integral display member.
Referring to FIG. 1, the notebook computer includes a body 1 having a computer system and a display member 3 for displaying an image according to a picture signal from the body 1.
The body 1 includes an input device for inputting manipulation commands, such as a keyboard or a mouse, a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM, a modem, peripheral devices such as a LAN card, or an acoustic device for providing an audio signal. The display member 3 is an output device for outputting information supplied from the body 1 in the form of an image. The display member 3 is hinged at a side of the body 1 so as to be capable of being opened or closed. Also, the display member 3 is electrically connected to the body 1 by a cable 5.
In the notebook computer having the aforementioned configuration, since the body 1 and the display member 3 are directly hinged and connected to each other by the cable 5, they are not separable. During use of the notebook computer, the body or display member thereof may become defective. Also, when the service life of the body or display member is at an end, or when the display member is intended to be replaced with a new one having a larger screen, the replacement of display members cannot be done directly by a user. Also, the cable is exposed outside, resulting in an undesirable outer appearance.